


Lyömätön pitäjä ja pitelemätön jahtaaja

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän ei vaivautunut kietomaan pyyhettä ylleen — miksi olisikaan, kaikkihan olivat jo poistuneet.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 2





	Lyömätön pitäjä ja pitelemätön jahtaaja

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci sai aikanaan alkunsa siitä, että keksin otsikon ja lähdin kuvittelemaan sille tarinaa. Toimikoon tämä tietynlaisena henkisenä hatunnostona Finin Anna-Liisalle, joka aikanaan fanitti mm. tätä paritusta ja tutustutti minutkin sen saloihin <3
> 
> Kiitokset Lizille betauksesta! <3
> 
> Hahmot ovat kaiketi 17-vuotiaita tässä ficissä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Marcus Flint oli ylpeä luihuisuudestaan. Toisina hetkinä hän tunsi tupansa turvan paremmin kuin toisina, ja nyt kun hänen luotsaamansa huispausjoukkue oli ottanut rökäletappion inhoja rohkelikkoja vastaan, Marcus tunsi sen varsin huonosti. Ei tietenkään pitänyt ottaa huomioon sitä, että he olivat hävinneet lähinnä siksi, ettei Marcus ollut kyennyt pitämään silmiään erossa rohkelikkojen kapteenista. Eikä sitä, että Marcus oli ollut lentäessään niin kovana, että luuta oli alkanut viettää oikealle, ellei hän vastannut vakaasti sen puolen kädellään. Mikä oli vaikeaa, sillä hän oli luontevimmillaan pitäessään silmällä oikealla puolen kenttää siintäviä Rohkelikon maalitolppia, joita Wood sattui varjelemaan. Ja oikean käden käyttäminen sellaisessa tilanteessa olisi ollut suorastaan pyhäinhäväistys.

Niinpä Marcus Flint antoi kolmen neljänneksen huutamien ylistyslaulujen valua selästään ja torjui kylmäkiskoisesti yhden neljänneksen paheksuvat katseet. Luihuiset eivät sentään alentuneet huutelemaan, mutta Marcus oli varma, että joutuisi vielä maksamaan häviön.

Joukkue oli yrmeä huolimatta siitä, että Warrington hetkutteli lanteitaan yrittäessään piristää tupatovereitaan. Marcus äyskähti hänelle mennessään suihkuun. Hän sulki oven perässään yrittäen olla huomaamatta sitä, ettei hänen sanoillaan ollut mitään vaikutusta.

Vielä vuosi. Sitten pääsisi pois. Eipä sillä, koulun ulkopuolella ei odottanut hieno elämä. Hän pääsisi korkeintaan farmiliigan vaihtopenkille, eikä hän osannut muuta kuin huispata. Äänistä päätellen pukuhuone tyhjeni, mutta Marcus antoi suihkun jylistä ylleen. Se pesi tappion pois ja hien myös.

Pesutila täyttyi kuumasta höyrystä. Se piilotti hänet paheksuvilta katseilta, auttoipa hieman tukkoiseen nenäänkin. Viimein Marcus kuitenkin joutui antamaan periksi ja palaamaan takaisin pukuhuoneeseen. Hän ei vaivautunut kietomaan pyyhettä ylleen — miksi olisikaan, kaikkihan olivat jo poistuneet. Hän katui päätöstään heti oven avattuaan, sillä pukuhuoneen penkillä istui juuri suihkusta tulleen näköinen Oliver Wood päätellen siitä, ettei hänelläkään ollut päällään pyyhettä enempää.

"Wood", Marcus murahti.

"Flint", Wood murahti takaisin.

Woodin ruskeat silmät mittasivat Marcuksen vettä tippuvaa vartaloa niin pitkään, että Marcus lakkasi huolehtimasta alastomuudestaan. Hän seisahtui metrin päähän polviinsa nojailevasta Woodista ja katsoi tätä vakaasti.

"Miksi olet luihuisten pukuhuoneessa?"

"Koska luihuisten kapteeni on yleensä luihuisten pukuhuoneessa", Wood sanoi.

Marcus räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Jokin lauseessa kuulosti oudolta, mutta hän ei aivan saanut siitä kiinni.

"Pelasitte surkeasti", Wood sanoi. Marcus alkoi protestoida vastaan, mutta Wood kohotti kätensä hiljentääkseen kapteenitoverinsa. "Mutta! Tiedän mistä se johtuu."

Marcus jähmettyi aloilleen. Hänen hiuksia kuivaava kätensä valahti alas, pyyhe jäi roikkumaan sen sormenpäistä. Miten Wood saattoi tietää?

"Kohta on täysikuu ja koska olet ihmissusi, sinun on vaikea keskittyä", Wood sanoi ymmärtäväisellä äänellä.

Marcus räpäytti jälleen silmiään. Oliko Wood ehtinyt ottaa kännit näin pian pelin jälkeen?

"En kerro kenellekään, koska minusta on siistiä tuntea ihmissusi. Ainakin sellainen, joka on vielä vetreässä kunnossa."

Jälleen Woodin katse lakaisi Marcusta, ja nyt Marcus hämmentyi entistä enemmän. Oliver Wood luuli häntä ihmissudeksi ja oli asiasta tyytyväinen?

"Mitä helvettiä, Wood?" Marcus sai lopulta mutistua. "Oletko järjiltäsi?"

Wood nousi ylös ja astui aivan kiinni Marcukseen. Hän lipaisi huuliaan ja laski varovasti kätensä Marcuksen rinnalle aivan kuin kokeillakseen, miltä se tuntui. Karvaiselta, arvasi Marcus. Hänen rintaansa olivat ilmestyneet ensimmäiset haivenet jo hänen ollessa kolmentoista, ja niillä oli nykyään paljon sisaruksia.

"Niin villi ja arvaamaton", Wood mutisi kopristaen sormensa tummaan karvamattoon. "Aiotko hakea Rapakon palloseuraan valmistumisen jälkeen?" hän kysyi yllättäen.

Marcus nyökkäsi toiveikkaana. Jos se saisi Woodin lopettamaan puhumisen, ehkä tämä jatkaisi sitä, mitä oli sormillaan juuri aiemmin tehnyt.

"Minä myös", Wood myönsi. "Toivottavasti me pääsemme molemmat. En haluaisi olla esteenä noin pitelemättömän jahtaajalle."

Marcus vältti vain vaivoin pyöräyttämästä silmiään. Wood oli mielipuoli. Mutta varsin hyvännäköinen mielipuoli. Sitä paitsi Marcus oli ennenkin tehnyt kaikenlaista nimeltä mainitsematonta mielipuolien kanssa. Se saattoi olla varsin virkistävää. Hulluilla oli harvoin estoja mihinkään.

"Enpä usko, että sinulla on vaikeuksia päästä mukaan?" Marcus sanoi, vaikka hänen sanansa kuulostivatkin kysymykseltä. "Kun olet niin... lyömätön pitäjä?"

Vihdoinkin Wood lopetti puhumisen ja käytti huuliaan parempaan tarkoitukseen. Pyyhkeen tipahdettua lattialle Marcus vilkaisi alas ja pani tyytyväisenä merkille omansa olevan isompi. Sitten hän jättäytyi rohkelikkokapteenin armoille, kun tämä alkoi vedellä tasatahtia molempien kaluja.

Wood puraisi Marcusta huulesta lauetessaan, ja Marcus puolestaan rutisti Woodia pakarasta työntyessään viimeisen kerran tämän nyrkkiin ja ruiskaistessaan lastinsa tämän karvattomalle vatsalle.

Jalat tuntuivat huteroilta, mutta Marcus puri hammastaan ja otti tukea Woodista. Hän olisi mieluummin kaatunut kuin ehdottanut ensimmäisenä penkille siirtymistä. Wood väläytti kirkkaan hymyn jo hetkisen kuluttua. Hän liu'utti kätensä Marcuksen hartialihakselle, puristi sitä pari kertaa kokeilevasti ja läimäisi siihen lopulta jämäkän iskun.

"Hieno juttu! Nähdään ensi pelissä!" Wood huudahti. Hän marssi ulos pukuhuoneesta hieroen pyyhkeellään tahmeaa vatsaansa.

Marcus jäi tuijottamaan Woodin perään. Mitä juuri tapahtui? Oliko häneltä mennyt jotain ohi? Tai ehkä rohkelikot vain olivat aina tuollaisia. Marcus ei ollut koskaan kiinnittänyt heihin enempää huomiota, mitä nyt oli kironnut jokusen alaluokkalaisen ohi mennessään. Ehkä Malfoy osaisi auttaa, tällä tuntui olevan varsin hyvä käsitys rohkelikkojen mielentiloista. Ainakin hän jaksoi aina jauhaa yhdestä ja kertoa kaikille, joita kiinnosti kuunnella, kuinka sen tietyn rohkelikon mielenliikkeistä ei ottanut tolkkua. Harvaa kiinnosti.

Ilma oli viilennyt, ja Marcus pukeutui nopeasti. Hän antoi oven paukahtaa kiinni ennen kuin suunnisti tähtien kirkkaassa valossa takaisin linnaan.

Enää yksi vuosi.


End file.
